


Refém

by Elisabete_Ilejay



Series: Sétimo Pecado/Seventh Sin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BatRae, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Batman, BruceRae, Dick Grayson Being a Dick, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Being an Idiot, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rachel Roth (DCU) - Freeform, Rachel Roth Is Bad at Feelings, RaeBat, RaeBru, Raven (DCU) - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabete_Ilejay/pseuds/Elisabete_Ilejay
Summary: Onde Bruce Wayne via-se preso à sentimentos incomuns pela empata Rachel Roth. Batman sentia-se cativado pela híbrida Raven![BatRae¡Centric]  [Diferença de Idade][RobRae¡Platonic]  [Menção RobStar]+18
Relationships: Batman & Raven, Batman/Raven, Bruce Wayne/Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Rachel Roth & Bruce Wayne, Rachel Roth/Bruce Wayne, Raven & Bruce Wayne, Raven/Batman
Series: Sétimo Pecado/Seventh Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176320
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Único – O que você fez comigo?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Como vcs estão?
> 
> Olha, essa fanfic foi postada originalmente em 2019, nas plataformas do Social Spirit (SS) e Wattpad. Porém, não se encontra mais disponível no SS, apenas no Wattpad.
> 
> Ah, também estará disponível no site Nyah!Fanfiction.  
> Originalmente, essa fanfic era pra ser somente uma One-Shot. Entretanto, transformou-se em 2shot… logo em seguida, numa 3shot. De qualquer jeito, tenho muito a agradecer pelos leitores que foram insistindo na continuação! O resultado final ficou muito bom…!
> 
> No mais, digo nas notas finais.  
> B  
> O  
> A
> 
> L  
> E  
> I  
> T  
> U  
> R  
> A  
> 💖

_**Primeiro encontro…** _

Ravena, na época, tinha 15 anos e Batman tinha 28. E o mais velho lembrava bem do ar jovial da mocinha — e de sua aparência peculiar. Os olhos ametistas eram a primeira coisa a ser notada, logo em seguida dos cabelos de mesmo tom e a pele tão pálida quanto humanamente possível, sem contar em como seu traje era diferente, dando-lhe um ar diferente das demais moças de sua idade. Rae parecia mais fechada e séria do que uma adolescente de sua idade poderia ser, algo nela transmitia uma maturidade fora do normal para o seu tamanho.

_Ah, sim… sempre fora pequena._

Bruce gravou a imagem dela em sua memória enquanto observava o comitê da Liga da Justiça reunido, decidindo se aprovariam ou não a entrada da garota. Zatanna revelara aos colegas sobre o perigo que Ravena seria — via um futuro sombrio para a garota. E isso, obviamente, fez com que a maioria fosse contra. Bruce, para a surpresa de todos, votou a favor. E claro, todos perguntaram-lhe o porquê.

— Deveríamos dar uma chance a ela. Você pode ter razão, Zatanna, sobre o seu futuro. Porém creio que, se a garota tivesse um convívio com heróis — obtendo, até mesmo, uma mentora — poderíamos mudar isso. — Disse por fim, justificando sua decisão de maneira lógica. A única coisa que não fazia o menor sentido para muitos na sala era: _desde quando Batman se preocupa com essas questões?!_

Batman apenas ignorou, esperando que a sua resposta fosse mudar a opinião de alguns. Porém, ninguém retrocedeu em sua decisão; e mesmo os que decidiram após sua fala, a maior parte havia dado a resposta negativa. Cansado de estar ali — presente — vendo que quase ninguém estava disposto a ajudar a jovem, o cavaleiro das trevas retirou-se.

Do lado de fora da sala de reuniões, encontrou com a mesma moça de cabelos arroxeados. E, de modo automático, chegou perto dela tocando em seus ombros, com a delicadeza desconhecida para seu ser. Logo, seus olhos azuis intensos e enegrecidos encontraram os ametistas brilhantes de Ravena.

— Não importa qual seja a resposta deles, você ainda pode fazer o bem… — disse-lhe, fitando aquele belo par de olhos de maneira séria e profunda. Após isso, afastou-se e virou de costas, continuando seu caminho para seu lugar no computador principal da Torre. A garota ficou um tanto confusa com a resposta do homem, contudo, nada disse a respeito.

A seguir, Ravena recebeu a resposta negativa dada por Superman, o líder da Liga. Primeiro, ficou sem palavras e ações. Depois, teve vontade de chorar e brigar, como uma criança que acaba de ser recusada pela mãe. Mas não fez nada disso. Somente agradeceu pelo acolhimento inicial e se retirou dali o mais rápido possível, com as palavras do Homem-Morcego ecoando por sua mente.

Um ano depois, Ravena viria a ser a fundadora principal do que seria conhecido como "Jovens Titãs", levando as palavras daquele herói das trevas a sério.

_2 anos mais tarde…_

_**O primeiro beijo…** _

Após montar o grupo de jovens heróis, os Jovens Titãs, Ravena passou a praticar o bem de maneira mais efetiva e ficar mais próxima de sua humanidade, aproveitando que sentia seu lado demoníaco ficar menos presente em sua vida. Não era líder, pois pensara ser o melhor para todos que Robin, ex-parceiro de Batman, o fosse. Inicialmente, o grupo era constituído por Ciborgue, Estelar e Mutano, sem contar com Ravena e Robin. Todavia, com o passar dos tempos entraram também Kid Flash (Wally West), Superboy e Moça-Maravilha (Donna Troy).

Ravena estava se sentindo satisfeita em seu grupo que, vez por outra, recebia visitas de alguns integrantes da Liga — como Superman, Mulher-Maravilha e Batman. Toda vez que Batman ia visitá-los, a moça espiava-o distante e discretamente. Observava-o desde a primeira visita, que a deixara verdadeiramente surpresa.

Sabia que o Homem-Morcego dava-se o trabalho de ir até lá não só pela Liga — que queria saber de cada passo dos jovens heróis — como por causa de Robin. Entretanto, por algumas vezes (distantes dos olhares curiosos) em meio as visitas, trocara algumas palavras com o mais velho; sendo a última vez que Batman passou pela Torre T, há sete meses atrás, e o mesmo havia perguntado dela como estava indo a equipe e coisas do tipo.

Certa vez, Batman até mesmo ousou observar que a filha de Trigon nutria sentimentos por Robin, deixando-a surpresa pelo o que falara. Não que a garota não soubesse que nada passava despercebido pelos olhos do Homem-Morcego, somente havia se surpreendido com o mesmo falando disso de maneira tão direta e normal. Não se esforçou para negar, porém, disse que o mesmo não lhe pertencia e que estava fazendo esforços para vê-lo como amigo e companheiro de batalhas.

Já o homem, achou o seu filho adotivo um tolo por deixar alguém como Ravena escapar por entre seus dedos, ao passo que a mesma era excepcional. Se tivesse a idade de Robin… ou mesmo, se fosse Robin. Com certeza, aproveitaria a oportunidade.

" _Espere! O que estou pensando? Ravena é muito jovem… não devo ter esse tipo de pensamento_ ", repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Mais do que depressa, o mais velho tratou de mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Nos últimos tempos, a jovem empata ocupava sua mente mais do que o considerado normal. E ele, por vezes, sentia-se culpado por pensar tanto nela, relembrando cada traço do seu rosto e corpo.

Hoje, o Cavaleiro das Trevas iria visitar a Torre T novamente ao lado de Superman, após tanto tempo. Pensava em passar o dia e, de quebra, talvez conseguisse manter um diálogo com a jovem empata.

_Céus, se existia vida após a morte, Bruce Wayne estava com o passe garantido para o Inferno!_

Assim que chegaram a Torre, foram recepcionados por um Mutano e Kid Flash sorridentes, logo em seguida, os restantes dos Titãs foram à sala principal para recepcioná-los. A única que ainda não tinha aparecido era Ravena. E Batman não quis descobrir quão suspeito seria se perguntasse sobre a mesma…

— Ravena não está aqui. Saiu para resolver assuntos pessoais, por isso, não veio recepcioná-los. — Respondeu Estelar simpática, com um sorriso educado. _Parecia que a tamareana sabia da sua preocupação…_

Passou o dia na Torre, mesmo depois de Superman ter ido embora mais cedo. Queria, pelo menos, vê-la. E seu desejo se concretizou quando, prestes a ir embora, deu de cara com Ravena saindo do elevador da Torre em roupas civis, porém mantendo seu estilo gótico. Trajava uma blusa regata branca com um casaco de couro preto, calça jeans preta com rasgos na coxa e uma bota preta militar. O cabelo estava maior, chegando um pouco antes da altura do cotovelo, e preso em um rabo de cavalo. Usava uma gargantilha com um símbolo de uma rosa. _Ela estava… linda._

— Olá, Batman. — Cumprimentou a jovem educadamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo. Estava desacreditada que o mais velho estava até aquele horário na Torre. Batman tentava passar o ar sério e sombrio, mesmo que com ela não fosse assim.

— Olá, Ravena. — Respondeu com certa indiferença. Encarou seus olhos ametistas. — Está bem?

— Estou, sim. — Então aproximou-se um pouco mais do homem, que nem se deu o trabalho de recuar. Ficou uma distância de cinco passos a frente dele. — O que o levou a ficar até o final da tarde aqui?

Havia curiosidade no tom de voz que usara, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha ânsia pela resposta. Batman — desde a primeira vez que o viu — despertava curiosidade e, até, admiração em si própria. Por vezes, nos últimos tempos, flagrou sua mente vagueando pelas memórias de suas poucas conversas com ele. _Ele parecia ter a resposta certa para suas aflições todas as vezes que trocaram palavras…_

— Queria saber se está bem. — Respondeu sem rodeios, dando um suspiro vencido. Ravena arregalou os olhos, havia se surpreendido. Batman em nenhum momento desviou dos seus olhos. Poderia ser errado o que sentia por ela, mas jamais fugiria de sua realidade. A mesma aproximou-se mais dois passos.

— Agora, você viu que estou. — Olhou para os lados para certificar-se que não havia ninguém por perto. — Dick começou a namorar Estelar

Foi a vez do Homem-Morcego se surpreender. Não era como se seu aprendiz não tivesse falado da alienígena para si. Contudo, torcia — secretamente — para que o mesmo voltasse seus olhos para a empata.

— Sinto muito. — Foi tudo o que dissera, já que não havia muito o que falar sobre a situação. Seus olhares pareciam estar conectados, nenhum dos dois fazia esforço para desviar.

— Tudo bem. Não é como se Dick fosse o último garoto da face da Terra… — Pronunciou cansada. Então, encarou Batman de forma mais intensa. — _Talvez, eu esteja cansada de garotos e queira um homem de verdade._

Pronunciou sem medo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O cavaleiro das trevas quase se engasgou com a própria saliva, todavia soltou somente um pigarro, desviando o olhar por alguns segundos.

— Quer ir no terraço comigo? Tem uma bela vista do pôr do sol, lá. — Pronunciou como se o que falara anteriormente, não fosse nada… o mais velho nada falou, apenas tomou a frente e entrou no elevador. A empata tomou aquilo como um "sim", e assim que apertou o botão para o terraço, a porta do elevador se fechou e o mesmo levou os dois ao destino desejado.

Chegando lá, os dois saíram do elevador e caminharam até o parapeito. Ravena sentou na beira do mesmo e Batman ficou ao seu lado, porém em pé. Ambos admiravam a beleza do pôr do sol.

— Eu amo ver o nascer e o pôr do sol… é tão belo, além de parecer renovar minhas forças. — Falou a empata, continuando a observar a visão a sua frente. Batman apenas deu um aceno positivo. — Me surpreende que você tenha me esperado e esteja aqui comigo.

— Não tinha muitas coisas a resolver, e agora de noite, estarei voltando para a Torre da Liga. — Respondeu o Homem-Morcego, tentando soar indiferente. Ravena sorriu de canto, sincera.

— Eu, estranhamente, desejei que você aparecesse mais cedo por aqui. — Disse, sentindo um rubor nas bochechas. Agradecia mentalmente pelo mais velho estar olhando o horizonte. — Porém, você demorou mais que o normal.

— Andei mais ocupado que o normal. E por que você desejou isso?

— Desde que nos vimos a primeira vez, eu tenho curiosidade em saber quem é você, ao mesmo tempo que o admiro. — Respondeu-lhe sem medo ou vergonha. Batman sorriu de canto de forma orgulhosa, logo lançando seu olhar para a empata ao seu lado.

— Todos têm esse tipo de curiosidade. — Falou casualmente. — Contudo, não entendo o porquê da admiração. Não fiz nada por você. E não porque não quis, apenas não foi possível nem necessário.

— É esse o ponto. Primeiramente, naquele dia em que não fui aceita na Liga, logo após você me falar sobre fazer o bem, eu guardei suas palavras. E um ano depois, acabei por me tornar uma das fundadoras dos Titãs. E, de alguma forma, pareceu que você acreditava em mim e no meu potencial. — Disse levemente eufórica, fazendo o cavaleiro das trevas arquear o cenho em surpresa.

— Ainda sim, não acho que fiz mais do que minha obrigação. Quanto a acreditar em você… — deu uma pausa e suspirou cansado por lembrar que, naquele dia, naquela sala, fora o único a acreditar na mudança da menina. — Eu realmente acreditei, e ainda acredito em você. Você tem potencial para ser a melhor heroína que o mundo já viu, Ravena.

Ravena deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu belo rosto, logo virando em direção ao Homem-Morcego. _Qual foi a surpresa em ver que a jovem havia se emocionado com suas palavras!?_ A mesma, sem pensar duas vezes, acabou por pular no colo do mais velho, abraçando-o. Batman, por impulso agarrou o corpo pequeno e magro, e com cuidado, retribuiu-a.

— Obrigada, Batman. — Disse em voz baixa, perto de sua orelha. O homem sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar perante a voz calma e doce da garota ao pé do seu ouvido.

Ravena colocou os pés no chão e sentiu ficar bem mais baixa que o normal. Também pudera; Batman tinha 1,88 e a Empata 1,65. E quando olhou pra cima, encontrou aqueles olhos azuis intensos e profundos, que faziam-na perder-se em devaneios.

Ravena tocou o rosto do mais velho com uma mão, acariciando-o. Já o homem encontrava-se anestesiado demais para ter qualquer tipo de reação, pois no fundo, apreciava o toque. E então, Rae encarou aquilo como um sinal de que poderia prosseguir, logo colocando a outra mão e tocando-o da mesma forma.

Batman sabia que a situação era delicada: havia a diferença de idade, que não era pouca. Todavia, por mais que a sua razão gritasse para distanciar-se da moça, seu coração queria o acalento da jovem empata de olhos ametistas.

E quando menos esperou — já que encontrava-se batalhando contra sua mente e seu coração — sentiu lábios macios e cheinhos pressionarem os seus. Sem perceber, havia inclinado o rosto para frente, e Ravena também. E agora, seus lábios tocavam-se suavemente. Batman não conseguia afastá-la. Pelo contrário! Assim que percebeu a situação, passou os braços fortes ao redor da cintura fina, e os apertou ao redor do local, fazendo com que a mais jovem ficasse com o corpo colado ao seu o máximo. O mais velho começou a mexer seus lábios, com uma Ravena inexperiente tentando seguir seus passos. Logo, ambos alcançaram seu ritmo e Bruce estava pedindo passagem, com a sua língua raspando suavemente os lábios alheios, sendo recebido de prontidão. Assim que entrou no espaço bucal de Ravena, pôde sentir melhor o seu sabor e entrelaçou as línguas. O beijo logo se tornou urgente. Ravena agarrava a nuca de Batman com força, desejando que o mesmo tirasse de uma vez a máscara. O moreno abraçava sua cintura com possessividade e com a mesma urgência que a beijava, pois, possivelmente seria a última vez que a teria daquela forma.

Contudo, a falta de ar se fez presente, e logo os dois se separavam, com um Wayne repuxando o lábio inferior de Ravena entredentes, ao final. Entreolharam-se intensamente, e foi quando o Homem-Morcego percebera o quão errada era aquela situação, afastando-se da empata com pressa — como se a mesma tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

_Que merda havia feito?! O que tinha dado em sua cabeça para beijar uma menor de idade?!_

— Batman, est…

— Não, não está. — Respondeu secamente, cortando a frase alheia. Estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter agido daquela forma. Ravena sentiu-se mal e pensou que tinha feito algo errado. — Isso não deveria ter acontecido, jamais.

— Está falando do beijo?! — As ametistas mostravam certa irritação e indignação total. Batman desviou do olhar, ainda mantendo distância. — Porquê se for…

— É disso mesmo que estou falando. — Disse sem delicadeza. E voltou seu olhar para o par de ametistas que, aos poucos, mostravam-se cada vez mais irritados. — Você é nova. Eu sou um homem vivido. Além do mais, pelo o que você falou antes, está somente confundindo as coisas… sem contar com o ressentimento que provavelmente está sentindo por Dick.

— Mas, o quê?! — Agora, sim! Estava totalmente aborrecida. _Ele não poderia estar falando aquilo, não é?!_ — Não me diga que você acha que o beijei porquê estou com raiva de uma pessoa que, sequer, cogitou meus sentimentos!?

— … — o mais velho manteve-se calado perante a reação e exclamação da mais jovem. Manteve seu olhar firme perante os ametistas.

— Pela fé, Batman… eu esperava mais de você, no que se trata disso. — Seu tom era magoado. E seus olhos começavam a arder, sentindo que formavam lágrimas nos cantos. — Se você não quer nada comigo, eu entendo. Até aceito a desculpa da idade. Porém, querer envolver o que sentia por Richard na história… é outra coisa!

— Mesmo que não seja por ele, tem a sua idade. — Retrucou em seco. Não. Ele a queria, sim. Só não podia admitir que alguém tão jovem, atraente e inteligente (como ela), nutrisse algo por uma pessoa que, embora tivesse suas qualidades, fosse muito mais velho (como ele). — Você tem o quê?! 15?! 16 anos?!

— Pra sua informação, Senhor das Trevas… — pronunciou sarcástica. Com os olhos quase saltando de órbita, de tão irritada. — Eu tenho 17. E não me importo com diferença de idade. São só números idiotas.

— Pra sociedade, não é assim. E querendo ou não, você ainda é menor de idade. Se souberem de algo, com certeza, posso ser taxado como pedófilo. — Falou por fim, virando-se de costas para aquelas ametistas que pareciam estar prestes a derramar lágrimas. Não queria vê-la daquela forma. Principalmente, depois de tê-la em seus braços. — Tenho uma reputação a zelar.

— Me diz que não foi isso que acabei de ouvir… — pediu a empata em um tom quase suplicante. — Você sente algo por mim, Batman. Por mais que negue, eu senti melhor quando o beijei!

Exclamou alto em plenos pulmões _. Droga, há quem ele queria enganar?! Ela é empata! Nenhum sentimento escapa dos seus sentidos. Nem mesmo os do Cavaleiro das Trevas..._

— Por mais que eu sinta, não posso permitir que fique comigo. — Então, ele virou novamente. Fitou seus olhos, que agora deixavam as lágrimas livres, e aproximou-se dela. Tirou sua luva da sua mão direita, e acariciou seu rosto tentando enxugar as lágrimas que caiam em abundância. — Entre nós dois, há 13 anos de diferença. E tem mais, você não sabe minha verdadeira identidade… não pode sentir algo por alguém que não conhece.

Viu um sorriso de canto sarcástico brotar nos lábios alheios. Então, Ravena o encarou da mesma forma.

— Está enganado. Eu acabei descobrir quem é você, Bruce Wayne. — Destacou o nome completo do magnata por trás do Homem-Morcego. Bruce arregalou os olhos, verdadeiramente surpreso. — Descobri quando te beijei. Vieram memórias boas da sua infância. Foi sem querer, só pra esclarecer.

— Você… é telepata? — Perguntou confuso. A mão direita agora estava segurando seu queixo com firmeza e delicadeza. Ravena suspirou cansada.

— Não, exatamente. Eu vejo lembranças das pessoas quando as toco. Antes disso, só é possível sentir suas emoções, de modo que sinto tudo. — Disse por fim. — Não me importo que você seja Bruce Wayne ou Batman. Contudo, eu sei o que sinto por você.

— Não podemos. — Disse firme, enxugando por completo suas lágrimas. — Esqueça o que aconteceu, Ravena. Se apaixone por alguém da sua idade. Mas que não seja estúpido, como Richard fora.

— Esquecer?! Não tem como eu esquecer, Batman! — Exclamou irritada. — Você foi o primeiro o homem que amei, o que eu sentia por Richard fora só… atração. Até porquê, você foi meu primeiro beijo!

Então, o choque de realidade recaiu sobre Bruce Wayne, o — também — Batman. Ele havia dado o primeiro beijo dela… havia sido o primeiro a experimentar seu sabor! _Ela só tem 17 anos, Bruce!_

— M-me desculpe. — Pela primeira vez, gaguejou uniformizado de Batman. E isso aconteceu porque tinha consciência de que agira errado. — Tenho que ir. Me esqueça, é o melhor pra nós dois!

— Bruce, não me deixe, por favor. — Pediu suplicante com os olhos a encherem novamente. — Fique comigo.

— Eu não posso, nem devo. Me perdoe. — Deu um beijo no topo da testa da Empata e saiu dali às pressas. Chegou a ouvir os protestos dela ao longe. E a última imagem que viu dela fora melancólica: Ravena estava ajoelhada no chão, com as mãos a cobrir-lhes a face e um grito repleto de dor.

Assim que chegou ao térreo, deu de cara com Dick. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Aproximou-se do rapaz, que beirava os 20 anos, e deu-lhe um soco certeiro no olho esquerdo. O ex-Robin, atual Asa Noturna, ficou atônito. Batman saiu dali sem dizer nada.

A partir daquele dia, Ravena não iria abrir seu coração para mais ninguém… assim como Batman. Bruce iria fugir de Rachel como o diabo foge da cruz, e vice-versa. Teriam a lembrança do primeiro beijo do casal, sendo o primeiro beijo de Rae também. E tudo que perguntariam com o passar dos anos seria: _O que você fez comigo?!_


	2. Capítulo Extra – Preso a você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ui, ui  
> Que nesse capítulo temos pessoas com nervos e hormônios a flor da pele…!  
> Se preparem.
> 
> Vou deixar pra falar mais nas notas finais, então…   
> Boa  
> Leitura  
> (✿ ♡‿♡)

_6 Anos Depois…_

Haviam se passado muito tempo desde o fatídico dia do beijo… Ravena mudara mais uma vez, assim como Batman. Até sua aparência havia mudado! Ravena trajava o mesmo modelo de capa e collant, porém branco — que demonstrava que estava livre da influência do seu pai demoníaco, Trigon.

E sua mudança tinha motivos: há mais de um ano atrás, os Titãs estavam numa batalha contra o demônio interdimensional, e Ravena estava sendo usada como portal pelo mesmo. Todos sabiam que tinham que salvar não só a cidade de Jump City, como o _mundo inteiro_! E só havia um jeito de fazê-lo… assassinando a jovem mulher de olhos ametistas. Inicialmente, ninguém se prontificou a praticar a única solução lógica.

Contudo, Asa Noturna teve seu momento de racionalismo e se pôs a frente da situação, logo montando um plano de ação com os Novos Titãs. Ocultou a parte em que executaria Ravena, pois sabia que a maioria se oporia. E, quando tudo estava indo como os conformes, Asa viu sua oportunidade e, estando próximo da jovem de cabelos arroxeados, atingiu seu coração com uma faca militar de cerra, que carregava consigo em casos de emergências diferentes daquela.

Todos não acreditavam na cena decadente de Ravena morrendo nos braços do Asa Noturna. E, como esperado, todos sentiram sua morte. Ficaram de luto, e cada um procurou amenizar a dor de perder uma das fundadoras dos Jovens Titãs á sua maneira. Asa Noturna saiu do grupo, Ciborgue foi chamado para servir na Liga da Justiça (e aceitou), Mutano manteve-se no grupo (porém, triste por algum tempo), Estelar tentou continuar seu relacionamento com o ex-Robin e manter-se no grupo (mas, tudo fora por água abaixo quando teve de retornar a Tamaran emergencialmente). No final, ficaram somente Kid Flash e Superboy, na companhia do esverdeado veterano. Isto mudou um pouco após a chegada da nova Moça-Maravilha (Cassie Sandsmark) e do Robin Vermelho, Timothy Drake, que acabou tornando-se o novo líder.

E tudo estava voltando aos eixos até terem a surpresa do retorno estonteante da empata! Não houve um ser humano, ou alienígena, que não ficasse de queixo caído ao ver a mulher combater alguns assaltantes fortemente armados. Ninguém sabia como reagir. Ravena parecia mais leve, mais tranquila, menos insegura quanto ao seu lado demoníaco, dando a garantia de que estava tudo sob controle e que estava livre da influência de seu pai. O quê explicava porquê estava usando uma cor diferente.

Asa Noturna, assim que vira o noticiário (que viralizou na tv e internet), voltara a Torre T para conferir por si mesmo a veracidade de tais acontecimentos. E como num passe de mágica, assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Dick soube que nunca mais queria ter aquele sentimento de perda com relação a arroxeada.

Nos meses seguintes, Ravena se empenhava para ajudar Robin Vermelho em sua liderança, e passava um tempo há mais com Asa Noturna. Contudo, claro que não esquecia os companheiros restantes, sempre dando atenção para cada um quando tinha oportunidade ou era solicitada.

Richard descobrira um sentimento novo por Rachel. E estava comunicando isto a dona de seus pensamentos dos últimos meses. Finalmente aquele sentimento que Roth nutria pelo Grayson estava sendo correspondido! Só tinha um problema…

— Não posso correspondê-lo. — Dissera de forma firme, olhando nos olhos safiras intensos. Dick franziu o cenho. _Como assim "não podia"?! Não era ela, a garota apaixonada por ele?!_

— Como assim?! — Exaltou-se levemente. Não estava entendendo nada, e Ravena via isto em seus olhos irritadiços.

— Dick, você é uma ótima pessoa. E até, um bom pretendente. Contudo… — deu uma pausa e soltou um suspiro cansado. Fitou os olhos safiras com certo pesar. — Não há espaço em mim para este tipo de sentimento.

O homem de cabelo revolto, na cor de um castanho bem escuro, encarou-a estupefato. Se antes estava confuso, agora estava ainda mais — e acrescenta-se surpreso.

— Não estou entendendo. — Falou sincero, olhando para o lado. Não queria olhar para o par de ametistas brilhantes.

— Eu… simplesmente não posso amá-lo desta maneira, é isto. — Respondeu-lhe com delicadeza, mas a firmeza fazendo-se presente em sua pose e olhar. Tinham acabado de sair de um treino na sala de treinamentos, e estavam com seus uniformes. — Tenho certeza que irá esquecer-se deste sentimento rapidamente, e logo voltará a ver-me como sua amiga. Até porquê, penso que esse sentimento se deva à culpa que tens de minha morte.

Falou sem filtrar, a última parte. E isto fez o moreno com traje de herói irritar-se. Dick encarou-a com os olhos quase queimando, e só então, Rae notara o que acabara de dizer. _Era um assunto delicado…_

— Dick, m-me desculpe. Eu… — e o moreno colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, ainda afetado com o que a empata dissera. Aproximou-se cada vez mais da mesma, fazendo com que ela desse passos para trás. Até que, por fim, as costas de Ravena encontraram a parede do corredor em que estavam. Asa Noturna colocou um braço de cada lado, na altura da sua cabeça.

— Seu pior erro é achar que, o que sinto é por conta da culpa que eu sentia. — Falou dando ênfase a última palavra, abaixando sua face na direção da jovem mulher de aparência peculiar. Ravena pôde sentir o hálito quente bater em seu rosto a cada palavra pronunciada, e só torcia para que o jovem homem se afastasse. — Acha mesmo que sou tolo a esse ponto?

— Não é isso, Richard. Apenas, penso que não é isto que realmente quer. — Respondeu baixo. Sabia que a sua resposta não fora tão satisfatória. Contudo, só queria distanciar-se do corpo do maior, que de uma forma inusitada, lembrava-lhe _outra pessoa_.

— Não é uma resposta muito convincente, Ravena.

— Só… aceite a minha amizade, Dick. — Então, voltou seus olhos roxos para os azuis de maneira suplicante. — Por favor.

— Ahh, Rae… você ainda acaba comigo. — Observou os detalhes na face delicada. Levou uma mão a cintura fina e a puxou para mais perto de si, surpreendendo a mesma. — Quero minha despedida, então!

Rachel não teve tempo de — sequer — racionalizar a sentença indecente já que, no instante seguinte, seus lábios foram tomados pelos lábios mais cheios e carnudos de Richard. Grayson tinha uma pegada agressiva, seus lábios moviam-se em um ritmo impaciente — como quem esperava por aquilo há muito tempo, e de fato havia. Roth tentou separá-los, todavia fora impedida pelo moreno, que segurou seus pulsos com uma mão e colocou-os para trás de seu corpo (o que a imobilizou).

Pediu passagem resvalando a língua nos lábios alheios sem muita delicadeza, pois sentia pressa em experimentar o sabor dos lábios de Ravena. A mesma, vencida pela situação que encontrava-se, cedeu espaço para a língua invasora e dominadora do Asa Noturna, já que desacreditava que Richard Grayson beijava daquela forma. Logo a língua alheia explorava seu espaço bucal sem pudor, algumas vezes dominando sua própria língua tímida.

E quando Dick sentira a maldita faltar de ar, recolheu sua língua e com um puxar de lábios entredentes, finalizou o beijo luxurioso e selvagem. Até que ouviram um pigarro. Rachel estremeceu por vergonha e Richard soltou seus pulsos com o susto que tomou. Ambos estavam corados pelo beijo.

— Não sabia que haviam começado a namorar, Asa Noturna. — Comentou Superman com um "Q" de curiosidade e cautela. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava a Mulher-Maravilha, e ao direito — nada mais, nada menos que — Batman. O último citado encarava a cena a sua frente com desprezo e, digamos assim, irritação oculta da vista dos demais.

Assim que seu olhar ametista cruzou com o olhar enegrecido de Batman, Ravena soube que seus próprios sentimentos ainda estavam ali, e que o cavaleiro das trevas não estava gostando nem um pouco da cena que acabara de presenciar. Pigarreou constrangida, desprendeu-se do Grayson, deu-lhe um olhar fulminante e saiu daquele corredor, sem dizer nada a respeito. Tanto Richard como Bruce acompanharam-na com o olhar, cada um com seu sentimento.

— O que fazem aqui? — Perguntou o moreno mais novo, tentando desviar daquele assunto. _Bem que queria que Ravena fosse sua, pena que não era._

— Faz tempo que não viemos aqui! A última vez, foi antes da colega de vocês vim a falecer. — Respondeu Mulher-Maravilha com certo desgosto. Não gostava da empata da Torre e não fazia questão de esconder. Batman não se agradava deste tipo de atitude proveniente da princesa amazona, e deixava bem claro que não a apoiava.

— Entendo. — Disse desinteressado. Suspirou cansado, pois sentiu o olhar de Bruce pesar em si. — Com certeza, não é comigo que irão conversar. Então, se não se importam, irei me retirar.

— Okay. — Foi tudo o que Superman disse a respeito. Quando Asa Noturna passou ao lado de Batman, o homem pôs a mão direita, com força, no ombro esquerdo do seu ex-parceiro de ronda. Os dois viraram o rosto ao mesmo tempo, na mesma direção.

— Não te eduquei para beijar mulheres á força, Asa Noturna. — Disse o Homem-Morcego, friamente, dando ênfase ao nome do herói. Seu olhar era penetrante e ameaçador. Porém, Dick mostrou-se indiferente, desprendendo seu ombro do aperto do mais velho.

— Não a beijei á força, Batman! — Exclamou raivoso, devolvendo o olhar na mesma intensidade. Saiu sem dizer mais nada. _Odiava quando Bruce metia-se na sua vida!_

Já Bruce… ah, ele não havia gostado em nada da cena que vira há alguns instantes. Sentia seu sangue ferver só de relembrar, e até _sentiu aquela vontade de socar seu ex-aprendiz_ , novamente. Contudo, não queria ser tão demonstrativo assim, no momento. Já havia mostrado demais de seus sentimentos… estava na hora de se policiar mais!

— Batman, vamos? — Perguntou Mulher-Maravilha, percebendo que o Homem-Morcego estava "perdido nas nuvens". Bruce apenas acenou positivamente e seguiu em direção aos outros dois membros da Liga, que caminharam em direção a sala de reuniões da Torre. Queriam receber o relatório dos últimos meses do líder.

O morcego de Gotham estava particularmente curioso. Fazia muito tempo que não estava ali, até havia se esquecido de algumas salas que tinham. Diferente de Superman, desde o beijo que trocara com a empata da Torre, Wayne evitava a todo custo pisar no chão da Torre T. Ou mesmo, em Jump City! Toda vez que alguém ia chamá-lo para passar aqui, ele dava a desculpa de estar ocupado com algum criminoso de Gotham City. Claro, fora difícil esconder de seus companheiros de equipe o real motivo e fugir de todos os convites que lhe eram impostos.

Perdera as contas das vezes que viu Ravena de longe, e — literalmente — esquivava-se. Sentia-se um adolescente tolo fugindo da empata. Entretanto, percebia que aquela situação era recíproca. Por vezes, evitou o olhar acusador e magoado da arroxeada. Óbvio que, aquele tipo de olhar era visível somente para si. Apesar de tudo, parecia que ambos gostavam de discrição, não mostrando nada há mais na frente dos outros.

E o mais velho admirava e apreciava como a empata era madura. " _Talvez seja por conta da sua vida anterior, Bruce_ ", concluiu em pensamento. Tinha noção que Ravena reencarnou outras vezes, e nos últimos tempos, pareceu encarar isto melhor.

Okay. Confessou a si mesmo que ainda a via como alguém jovem demais, pois Rae não se lembrava da sua vida em Azarath (ou se aquela vez era a primeira vivendo na Terra). Contudo, precisava concentrar-se na sua visita como algo formal, deixando de lado seus pensamentos — que pareciam querer insistir em voltar para a jovem mulher de olhos ametistas e cabelo arroxeado. Voltou seu olhar para o caminho em direção a sala de reuniões da Torre T, já tendo noção de que a tarde poderia ser longa.

_3 horas e meia mais tarde…_

Finalmente! Estavam encerrando aquela tediosa, porém necessária, reunião. Não aguentava mais ficar sentado, ouvindo sobre a entrada de novos integrantes, a manutenção da Torre, novas técnicas de treinamento e etc… estava saturado.

— Então, parece que é tudo. — Observou Superman, que apesar de tudo, parecia genuinamente interessado. _Vai ver porquê seu clone estava ali._

— Sim, no momento é tudo. — Falou Robin Vermelho, em uma pose altiva típica de um Garoto Prodígio. 

— Sabe… — começou Mulher-Maravilha, que até o momento, estava somente ouvindo sem falar nada a respeito. — Você nos deu bastante informação, Robin. Mas, não falou de como a equipe fora afetada com o que aconteceu com a empata.

O atual líder dos Titãs ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente surpreso com a indagação da amazona. Ele sabia dos sentimentos dela nada amistosos para com sua amiga. 

Entretanto, o rapaz não era o único surpreso ali. Superman nem disfarçara, logo lançando um olhar em um misto de surpresa e desconfiança, à mulher que estava a sua frente. E Batman, que também estava calado, falando palavras monossilábicas, teve a mesma reação do seu aprendiz, não demonstrando muito pois sua máscara escondia, assim como o fato de estar sentado ao lado da morena. 

— Não me perguntaram nada a respeito, então não fiz questão de entrar neste assunto. — Respondeu de forma polida. A verdade era que, tudo que aconteceu _naquele período_ , **todos** os membros queriam esquecer. Inclusive, o próprio Robin. Fora algo que estremeceu os pilares da Torre Titã, tornando-se um assunto extremamente delicado, no qual nem mesmo os veteranos ousavam tocar.

— Penso que seja um assunto importante, já que Ravena está de volta ao grupo. — Falou com o tom disfarçado de preocupação quando, na verdade, queria acusar. Superman e Batman somente observaram o jovem soltar um suspiro irritado. Não queria, e não iria, esconder seu incômodo e estresse naquele assunto. — Quer dizer, por que aceitou-a tão rápida e facilmente?

— Pra sua informação, eu não a aceitei tão facilmente assim… houve todo um processo. — Começou com o tom irritadiço mas mantendo a voz baixa. — Ravena, após ressuscitar e antes de entrar novamente, ficou 3 meses fora do grupo. Observei cada movimento seu e tudo que fazia. E eu mesmo fiz isso! Fui treinado pelo próprio Batman, deve imaginar que não houve erro em minha investigação. — Lançou um olhar severo à amazona e manteve conectado, dando ênfase em algumas palavras. — Se não está satisfeita com esta parte, pois bem. Ravena, durante esse período inteiro, não pisava nem na entrada da Torre e estava interminavelmente proibida de combater e mencionar o nome dos Titãs. Ela cumpriu. E quando estava prestes a ser aceita, Miss Marte leu sua mente, dando sinal verde para que pudesse entrar. Então, Mulher-Maravilha, princesa amazona, Ravena está realmente arrependida e está se redimindo da melhor forma possível. 

Finalizou levemente exaltado, fitando-a nos olhos de forma quase voraz, dando graças a Deus que a sua máscara cobria seu olhar. Inspirou e expirou fundo, e olhou os dois heróis — Superman estava boquiaberto e Batman tinha um sorriso de canto orgulhoso discreto. 

— Er… — tentou falar algo, contudo a amazona não encontrou palavras, logo desviando dos olhares um tanto acusadores encima de si. — Apenas fiquei preocupada.

— Não precisa preocupar-se. Eu sou o líder do grupo, sei como cuidar dos meus membros. — Robin falou em seco. — Aliás, houve uma votação para a entrada da Ravena, obtendo somente um voto nulo. Sugiro que não tente comentar deste assunto com os outros… eles não irão reagir de forma tão educada.

Desviou seu olhar e olhou para os outros dois membros da Liga. Percebeu que Batman aprovara sua atitude.

— Encerramos a reunião, por hoje. — Falou firme, obtendo um aceno positivo dos demais. Logo retirou-se da sala de reuniões, levemente irritado.

O Homem-Morcego ria abertamente em seu interior, contudo por fora, estava com o semblante sério. Superman tinha o olhar entre Mulher-Maravilha e o cavaleiro das trevas, repreendendo a morena e saudando internamente o homem. _Diana não quis ficar nem mais um minuto naquela maldita Torre._

— Não sei vocês, mas eu irei retornar a Liga. — Disse simplista. Superman acenou positivamente.

— Me espere aí fora, irei trocar algumas palavras com o Batman. — Falou o homem de aço, dando uma breve olhada para o homem de Gotham. A princesa amazona concordou e retirou-se da sala. Bruce voltou seu olhar para Clark, vendo-o dá um sorriso de canto divertido. — Que cena foi essa?!

— Robin Vermelho estava mostrando o porquê de ser o líder, ao ser provocado pela Mulher-Maravilha. — Respondeu simplista, dando uma leve conotação orgulhosa. O líder da Liga percebeu.

— O jeito dele é semelhante com o seu, porém com suas diferenças. — Comentou com um olhar divertido, o Homem-Morcego somente deu de ombros. — Ele agiu de forma bem… protetora, até.

— Ele acredita no potencial de Ravena, então é previsto que a defenda. — Acrescentou. — O que queria falar comigo?

— Nada demais… somente um: "parabéns pelo garoto". — Fez aspas no ar com as mãos, e deu uma risada baixa. Wayne negativou, porém, também achando toda aquela cena cômica. — Todavia espero que, na próxima vez, Diana não o provoque.

— Isso se ela vier, não é mesmo? — Indagou com um leve tom de divertimento. Foi a vez de Clark dar de ombros.

Superman levantou-se, sendo seguido por Batman, e rumou para fora da sala de reuniões. Em frente a porta, a morena com traje de combate esperava de forma impaciente por seu líder.

— Finalmente! — Disse, ao ver que o Homem de Aço encerrara a conversa com o Cavaleiro das Trevas. — Vamos?

— Vamos! — Falou. E então, olhou para o mais velho ao seu lado. — Você não vem conosco?

— Não. Irei mais tarde. — Respondeu normalmente. _Queria ver um certo alguém…_

— Okay. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Concordou em um aceno e viu seus companheiros de equipe sumirem por entre o corredor.

— Achei que ia com eles… — comentou o jovem líder dos Titãs. Bruce virou-se para seu ex-parceiro, percebendo que ele fora bastante furtivo.

— Gostaria de ver como as coisas mudaram. — Falou com certo descaso, recebendo um sorriso de canto.

— Fique a vontade. — Foi tudo o que o Robin Vermelho dissera, antes de sumir da vista do seu ex-treinador.

E assim, Bruce seguiu pelo corredor, sem rumo específico, somente observando. Passou pela sala de treinos (onde Cassie e Superboy estavam treinando, no momento), passou pela sala de estar (que aliás, era até grandezinha), uma sala de jogos improvisada, e… uma piscina, que por sinal, era nova no recinto também. Até na cozinha o Homem-Morcego passou! Entretanto, a área em que mais desejava ir era o terraço. _Será que havia mudado muita coisa?_

A passos apreensivos, o homem de gotham dirigiu-se ao elevador. E assim que a porta metálica abriu, Bruce sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas, pois quem estava ali, meditando enquanto levitava é…

— Ravena…? — Mais perguntou do que em si confirmou. A empata ao ouvir a voz grave e rouca do morcego de Gotham, parou de levitar e rapidamente abriu os olhos em alarde. Levantou-se do chão e virou-se para o dono da voz, tudo isso em movimentos muito rápidos. Logo arrependera-se de fitar a figura á sua frente.

— Batman… — disse friamente, encarando-o da mesma forma. — O que faz aqui?

— Bem… queria ver o pôr do sol. — Respondeu sincero, reparando em como Rachel estava bonita no seu novo traje. Contudo, percebera que a mais nova não estava muito pra conversa. — Alguém me mostrou que a vista daqui é bela. 

A jovem mulher de cabelos arroxeados engoliu em seco, entendendo bem a referência. Fitou os olhos azuis enegrecidos, que há muito tempo lhe prendia, e desejou que ele sumisse dali o mais rápido.

— Você está acabando ainda mais com o conforto do local e a beleza da paisagem. Pode se retirar? — Falou de forma fria e cortante, incomodando internamente o mais velho.

" _Também… depois daquele dia, de toda aquela cena, impossível ela não se ressentir_ ", pensou aflito. Fitou os ametistas, que tinham ressentimento e algo há mais, de forma intensa.

— Ravena… precisamos conversar.

— Não me lembro de ter algum assunto em comum com você, Batman. — Rebateu sarcástica. Daquele lado ácido, Bruce já tinha ouvido a respeito. Porém, sentí-lo na pele era outra história!

— Mas, é claro que temos… o nosso último encontro aqui, nesse mesmo lugar, há mais de seis anos atrás, é o assunto. — Rebateu pacientemente, pois sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa na atitude da jovem mulher à sua frente. Rae franziu o cenho em descrença e irritação.

— E por que quer falar disso, depois de tanto tempo?! Achei que já tinha sido encerrado qualquer vínculo entre nós dois. — Exaltou-se, indignada com a "ousadia" do Homem-Morcego.

— Porquê me sinto **_preso a você_** , àquele momento… — respondeu firme, com o olhar indecifrável. Roth sentiu-se afetada pelas palavras do mais velhos, e nem conseguira disfarçar ao arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca em um "O" perfeito. — E eu sei que você sente a mesma coisa.

Manteve a postura segura, notava cada sinal de mudança de comportamento da arroxeada. Sabia que a mesma ainda nutria algo além de ressentimento. Ao menos, era nisso que queria acreditar. Ravena piscou algumas vezes antes de voltar a si.

— O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

— Pelo seu olhar ressentido, pela forma que age comigo… até mesmo pelas vezes que fugiu de mim. — Comentou despreocupado, com um sorriso de canto sarcástico, dando ênfase em uma palavra. — E então, podemos conversar?

Rachel Roth tinha em suas mãos a chance que não tivera há anos atrás: aceitar ou rejeitar Bruce Wayne, vulgo Batman. Porém, será que todo o ressentimento e a mágoa de um "fora" tão duramente recebido, sem poder de escolha, iria permitir algo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, essa fanfic tá sendo clichê… eu sei.  
> É o que temos pra hoje!
> 
> Ai, ai  
> Essa cena do Robin defendendo a Rae me remeteu a TimRae (sim, eu shippo eles também!).   
> E essa última cena do Batman quase tretando com a Ravena?! Sei não, hein…!
> 
> Críticas construtivas sempre são muito bem vindas! Então, por favor, deixe seu comentário. E se você gostou, aproveita pra deixar seu kudo. Essas coisas ajudam no engajamento!
> 
> Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fanfic. 
> 
> Não se esqueça que você encontra a fanfic completinha no Wattpad, e em andamento também no Nyah! Fanfiction.
> 
> Bjs de leão pra vocês e até a próxima.  
> ♡(> ਊ <)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, as atualizações da 3shot sairá no domingo mesmo. Todavia, provável que, ao longo do semana, saíam mais outras atualizações. Se inscrevam no meu perfil. 
> 
> Também no Nyah, onde vcs podem me adicionar a escritora favorita:  
> https://fanfiction.com.br/u/821514
> 
> No Wattpad, vc me encontra através do user de @Girl_Lion. Me segue lá, por favor.
> 
> Também tem meu novo perfil no SS com o nome de @AzamiIlejay. Me sigam por lá também, please!
> 
> Obrigada por ter lido e vejo vcs na próxima atualização. Bjs de leão.  
> 🍃✨♥️


End file.
